


Threesomes? Threesomes!

by Angelism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Begging, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fdom, Msub, Praise, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Submissive Gavin, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, car fuck, fem!reader - Freeform, tie restraint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism
Summary: You and Gavin happen to have quite the relationship. I wonder where that'll take you two?





	1. Sub Time

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be more to this, hence the title B) For now tho, enjoy the first chapter! A lil romp between good ol' Gavin and reader.

All day. All fucking day... Gavin groaned, frustrated. He hadn't been allowed to rub one out since the day before last. You teased him relentlessly, building him up only to stop before he’d finally Though, by the time dusk approached, any inhibitions he may have had escaped him.  
Dignity be damned, he begged you to let him cum.

You smiled, your eyes lidded with determination. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."  
You plopped down behind him, pressing yourself against his back as you lightly ruffled his hair. He whined, the lightest of touches sending fire down his nerves.   
You pulled his painfully hard cock from the confines of his sweatpants, pumping him slowly as you used your free hand to tweak his nipples. Gavin's back arching into your grasp. 

His breathing quickly became ragged, his body shaking. "Wait," he groaned out, "Waitwaitwaitwait!"  
You stopped, taking your hands off of him as you raised a brow. "I--" he paused, "I wanna cum in you... Needtocuminyou." His last sentence comes out nearly illegibly, desperation ringing through his voice. "Please... Wanna cum in you so fuckin’ bad."

You chuckled, getting up and off of the bed before you grabbed one of his rarely worn ties. You sat behind him once more, tying his wrists together.  
You made your way to stand in front of him, shimmying your delightfully tight shorts down; You wanted to give him a show.  
He sucked in a breath, his exhale shook as he eyed you in anticipation. His cock twitched, the thoughts almost enough to bring him to the brink.

Gavin whined once more, shifting underneath you while you straddled him. His jaw hung open in a near-breathless keen. The sensation of your core sinking onto his erect cock nearly had him seeing stars.  
His hips bucked, slamming himself further into you. He feverishly chased the prize he’d been denied, breath shaking with each inhale.  
You barely had to move, Gavin’s hips snapping into you with unrelenting speed. His voice rang through the room loudly, the moans becoming more desperate the more he fucked into your core.

"Gonnacum," he whined, his sentences slurred from the burning euphoria spreading though his nerves.  
"Cum for me Gav." Your voice shook as you felt yourself begin your descent into the abyss of ecstasy. 

"Don't stop--" he cried out, "Don't ffucking stop!" Gavin nearly sobbed, voice catching and breaking. "Please!"  
His thrust became erratic, then shallow. His abdomen spasmed, an audible gasp leaving his lips while he filled you with his seed. 

Once he’d gotten a grasp on his senses once more, his hips laxed. Gavin’s head tilted back, breathing out the last of the fire that’d encompassed his being. You kept him buried within you, not letting his cock leave your warm confines. He’d only been able to rest for a moment before you started riding him once more, with a vengeance. 

Gavin whined, the over stimulation borderline painful at first as you enveloped him with an indescribable fierceness. The sheer lustic hunger emanating from your being as you mercilessly ground yourself on him after every downwards motion.  
His hands struggled against their fabric confinement, desperate to touch your supple skin. Your name left his lips in a cluster of praise, laced with the words of a man starved for touch. 

You couldn’t help but smirk. He’d behaved so well... Perhaps you’d reward him.  
You reached behind him, grinding your core on his dick while you tugged the restraint from his wrists.  
Gavin's hands shot to your hips, pulling you down to meet his even harder than before. Your lips parted in an airy moan, his name slipping through in the most delightful of melodies.

His lips met yours in a flurry of passion, silencing you for but a moment before he parted. He practically threw his back into the bed, using his feet to help leverage his hips. Your hands rested on his chest as he bucked relentlessly into you.

His name left your lips once more, Gavin drawing out the most delicious sounds from your heavenly chords. It didn't take much longer for your own orgasm to arrive, your legs trembling as your walls clenched around him.  
Gavin groaned, still bucking into. He only stopped once his second orgasm had come to fruition.

You all but collapsed on him, burying your head into his neck. You inhaled Gavin’s scent, your breath hot on his clammy skin.  
"You're such... A good boy, Gav..."   
You pulled yourself off of him, a wet pop coming from where you two were once joined. Gavin couldn’t help but whine from the loss of contact, but his needs were quickly satiated as you cuddled into him.

You'd be sore the next day, but Gavin would be the happiest man on the block.


	2. On the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car fuck? Car fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ely HERE U GO BB I HOPE THIS IS GOOD

Incredulous. Abso-fuckin-lutely incredulous was the only way to describe Gavin’s state of emotions.   
“It’s been how long since we last saw each other? And you suddenly want me to visit...” He sounded irritated, but also... Excited?  
“With your partner, of course.” The calm voice from the other end smirked. “I’d love to catch up with my childhood friend, after all. It’d be nice to meet (y/n) too.”

Gavin hadn’t had the faintest of ideas on how Elijah fucking Kamski found his contact information. The two had drifted apart by the end of high school; Elijah having graduated early and sinking himself into his studies. Gavin had always kept a small tab on him up until Cyberlife became the corporate megalomania it’d been the past decade. 

“So? Will you come?” Elijah sounded almost impatient, waiting for the inevitable agreement.   
Gavin let out a sigh, “Yeah man. Send the date and time, along with your address, and we’ll be there.”  
“Good. I already sent the information anyways.” He mused, “You needn’t worry about driving here though. I’ll send a Chloe with a car.”  
“You really don’t need to send one of your fuckin’ tin cans to fetch us, you know.” Gavin sneered. Even though it’d been someone he’d known since childhood, he couldn’t help but have disdain for the lifelike machines he’d encountered in his day-to-day life.

“Gav,” Elijah sighed, “Chloe isn’t a tin can. She’s an intelligent life form designed to--” He’d been abruptly cut off, Gavin groaning.   
“Seriously Eli, I don’t give a shit about what the fuck it’s made for.”  
A third, disgruntled voice entered the audio-sphere, “She. I prefer ‘she’.”  
Gavin groaned, the agitation practically seeping through. “Fuckin’ fine. Send one over, whatever.”

Elijah smirked, “I’ve let my Chloes gain their free will, ever since Markus succeeded in his revolution. Don’t be surprised if she gets a little feisty on the way here. I’ll see you soon, Gav.”  
“Yeah, alright. G’bye you fucking deus ex machifuck.”

Gavin could hear Elijah laugh from his phone as he ended the call, his eyes rolling. Though, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. Not that he’d outwardly admit it. They’d have so much to catch up on, and more.

The day of the visit had arrived, Gavin wearing the nicest set of casual clothes he’d owned; A set you’d picked out for him beforehand.   
His eyes widened as you stepped out, clad in a knee length off-the-shoulder dress; Adorned in a floral pattern. It flared out gently at your waist, giving you a complementary silhouette for your figure. Gavin, however, bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but become riled up, the sight of you so easily accessible doing wonders for his libido. 

He could barely resist keeping his hands off of you, nearly slipping them up said dress until he heard a tell-tale honk from outside. “Looks like our rides here, hun.” You grinned, grabbing your purse as Gavin led you out.

You greeted the Chloe standing outside of the car; Your cheeks heated up in a slight blush as you took in the elegant appearance of the ST200. She’d been clad in a navy off-the-shoulder jumpsuit. Her hair was up in a high ponytail; Different from the usual hairstyle her model had been marketed in.  
She opened the door for the both of you, Gavin insisting on letting you in first before he took the seat next to you.   
Chloe retook the driver's seat, setting off on the journey to the Kamski household.

The two of you had been silent for the first 20 minutes. You wanted to ask Gavin exactly who you two were visiting... But all questions were thrown out of the metaphorical window as Gavin’s hand slipped to your thigh. 

“Gavin!” Your voice hushed, “We’re in a car, Chloe is right there!”  
He simply smirked, “And? Doesn’t that add to the excitement?”  
Chloe rolled her eyes, her gaze looking up to the rear view mirror as she watched his hand dip under your dress. “By all means, you’re free to continue.”

You were surprised to hear Chloe’s approval, your legs spreading ever so slightly as Gavin’s fingers rubbed against your clothed cunt. It didn’t take long for you to wetten, his fingers dipping under said fabric to slicken up before plunging into you.   
You groaned Gavin’s name, the airiest of moans leaving your being. Your legs spread even wider.   
“Oh fuck, you’re so wet. Damn...” Gavin grinned, “You like this, don’t you? Being fingered in a car, where anyone could look through the windows and see you like this...”  
You groaned, your head leaned against the seat.   
He withdrew his fingers, pulling you onto his lap as he frantically freed his aching cock from his jeans. 

He cursed under his breath,lining you up before pushing you onto him. The most wonderful of groans left his lips, your name gracing the sex-filled air. Chloe’s seat turned around, the car automatically leading the trio to their destination. She crossed her legs, watching the scene before her.   
Gavin’s hips bucked up into you, your legs carrying you back onto him over and over again. He bit the expanse between your neck and shoulder, earning a delightful whine.  
His thumb rubbed circles into your swollen clit, each pass sending a shock through your nerves. 

Gavin’s mouth left your skin, “Look at you, fucking me like the dirty slut you are.” Each word leaving his mouth with a growl. “Fuck baby, you’re so good for me...”  
Your voice leapt bounds as you keened his name, your breath shuddering the more dirty he talked.   
“Cum for me,” Each word timed with his thrusts, “Fuckin’ cum for me... You dirty fuckin’ slut...”   
You all but yelped his name, your orgasm crashing down. He growled, fucking into you impossibly harder than before, his own undoing coursing through his nerves as he spilled himself within you. 

Chloe simply smirked, watching as Gavin’s face buried into your chest; the two of you recovering from the orgasmic bliss.   
You pulled off of him, his cum dribbling down your thigh. You used the inside of your dress to wipe the mess up, smirking as Gavin commented on just how hot that was. 

You arrived at your destination shortly after you’d slipped your panties back on, Gavin having already fixed himself up. His lips pecked yours, Chloe opening your door moments after.   
You stepped out, your eyes going wide at the sight of Elijah Kamski’s abode.   
“Rich fuck.” Gavin mumbled.   
“Who are we even visiting anyways?” You looked over at Chloe before gazing at Gavin.   
“I’ll let Elijah know that you’ve arrived.” The ST200 smirked, opening the front door for the both of you. 

Your question was answered moments later as you gazed upon a rather large print of Elijah... 

“Are you shitting me, Gav? Why didn’t you tell me we were visiting Elijah Kamski-- I thought we were just visiting a family friend of yours.” You looked flustered. “Shit, I knew I shoulda dressed nicer...”  
Gavin rolled his eyes, “He is the family friend. We grew up together... Didn’t I tell you?”  
You shook your head. This time, it was your turn to feel incredulous. 

“Elijah will see you now.” A different Chloe stepped into the room, “Please, follow me.”


	3. An Edenic Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Elijah Kamski, having dinner with him and Gavin. Chloe seems to have ulterior motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm gay for chloe

Your eyes widened at the lavish dining room you and Gavin had been lead to. Certainly big enough to fit more than 30 people, perhaps more.   
Sitting in the centre was a moderately long table; draped in silken sheets with cutlery and dinery set upon it. A single chair sat on one side, two sat parallel. 

It was enough for the master of the house and his guests. No seats saved for the Chloes, however.   
You couldn’t help but wonder if Mr. Kamski treated his androids like the public masses had prior to the revolution; With as much respect as one would give to their roomba. The behaviour demonstrated by the androids so far had you believing your suspicions true... 

Chloe pulled your respective chairs out, a gracious smile upon her beautifully manufactured face. You thanked her, Gavin elbowing your arm. He rolled his eyes, a small shake of his head making you give a small laugh in response. 

The two of you waited for what felt like forever before Kamski finally graced the room with his presence. “Gav!” The lanky former CEO power-walked over to where you and Gavin had been seated moments earlier. “Eli-- Jesus dude. You gone goth or something?” Gavin smirked, standing to reciprocate a hug. “I didn’t think the rumors of you living alone with a bunch of plastic pets were true, but here we are. Glad you invited us over, you’d go insane without socialization sooner than later.”

Elijah laughed at the faux-concern in Gavin’s quip, having sorely missed him and his attitude. “And I’m surprised you’ve held down this detective job for so long, given your history.”   
The two stared at each other in silence before breaking out in hearty laughter, “Fuck dude, I know right? I’ve been close to being canned dozens of times but I don’t have anything on Lieutenant Anderson’s disciplinary record. Shit’s as big as a fuckin’ tome.” 

“Somehow, I don’t doubt that.” Elijah rolled his eyes before moving to take the seat adjacent to yours and Gavin’s.   
“I hope you don’t mind, the Chloes are just finishing the meal preparations. I figured it’d give us time to catch up.” Elijah smiled at you, “And for you to introduce me to her.”  
Your face heated up at the man’s gaze. You’d been nearly silent since you arrived, too much in awe of what to say or do.   
“Ah yeah, it’s alright. There’s probably a lot to talk about anyways.” Gavin smirked, his eyes darting over to you. “This is (y/n.)”  
You shyly smiled, a stark contrast to your usual demeanor with Gavin. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kamski.” 

Gavin snorted, “Just call him Elijah. Or Eli. One of the two. He’s not some stuck up snob like the rest of his fuckin... Fuckin uuuuh....” He paused, trying to come up with a clever quip. “Cuntstituents.”   
You couldn’t help but laugh at the proud look on Gavin’s face, Elijah joining in with his own jovial laughter.   
“Gav is right though.” His grin spread wide on his face, “A lot of the time my co-workers during the height of my career with CyberLife were... Less than humble, to say the least.” 

As the three of you chatted along, the Chloes brought the food out. They first served the appetizers, then the meal. Lastly was the dessert, of course.   
The trio of Chloes returned once more upon the conclusion of the meals; Collecting each dirty dish before taking them back to the kitchen. You hadn't noticed when one Chloe in particular slipped underneath the table, however...

It was just as you finished the last of your sparkling water that you felt it. A hand upon your thigh.   
Now, it wasn't unusual for you and Gavin to get a bit handsy whilst out; so you weren't immediately taken off guard. Once you felt your panties pushed to the side, with a gentle pair of hands tugging your knees forward though that you knew it wasn't Gavin. You leaned back, your hips sliding down the chair as you took a brief inconspicuous glance underneath the silken tablecloth. 

None other than a Chloe was between your thighs, diving face first to lap at your heated mound.   
You couldn't deny that the thought of the android eating you out made you aroused, but in such a risky and vulnerable situation... It only made things better and worse.   
Better for your exhibitionary side; the thrill seeker in you that enjoyed the risk of getting caught.   
Worse for the company you were in attendance to. What would happen if Elijah Kamski caught one of his precious Chloe's sampling a dish from the garden of eve? 

The answer to that would come soon enough. If it weren't for Gavin noticing how silent you were, taking a peek under the table after observing your behavior for a moment, Elijah probably wouldn't know.   
Probably.

"Oh my god-- Eli, Holy shit." Gavin's surprise snapped you out of your lustful daze. "Dude, one of your Chloe's is eating my girlfriend out. Like right here. At the table. Right in front of my salad."  
You couldn't help but snort at the dated reference, for Gavin had no salad in front of him.  
Elijah cocked an eyebrow, pushing his chair back as he pulled up the silken tablecloth to reveal the sight of his most precious of them all in-between your legs. "Oh. It appears she is." He spoke curtly, sitting back up before chuckling.   
He didn't look so surprised. 

"It was Chloe's idea." Elijah explained after a moment. "She told me of what she'd seen on the way here. I asked her how she felt about it."  
"I wanted to see what it'd be like to make her feel that way." Chloe's voice chimed from underneath the table, her artificial breath surprisingly cool upon your hot core.   
You suspicions from earlier were wrong, it seemed.

"You seriously weren't joking with that free will shit you mentioned on the phone." Gavin looked incredulous. Any additional comments were thrown away as you let out a bated moan once Chloe's lips returned to your clit. Your eyes shut, unnoticing the analytic gaze from the man of which you were a guest of. 

Your breath grew labored, shudders down your spine as Chloe figured out exactly how to work you. Her fingers in a steady motion, rubbing at your g-spot with inhuman precision. Her tongue teased your clit, kitten licks amongst the soft suction sending cascades of pleasure through your nerves. You struggled to keep quiet, soft squeaks leaving the confines of your throat the closer you got.

"She doesn't have to be quiet, you know." Elijah leaned back in his chair. "By all means, be as loud as you want. I certainly don't mind."   
If you weren't lost within the throes of pleasure, your mind would flip at the low tone in his voice.   
Gavin cocked a brow at Elijah before a sly grin broke through his expression. "Well, you heard him babe. Be as loud as you need to."

The permission allotted broke the metaphorical gates closing your vocal chords from the world. Your jaw slacked, airy moans leaving your lips.   
Gavin's seat scooted closer, his mouth finding its perch upon your neck. If it was a show Elijah wanted, then a show he would get.  
His hand dipped into the bodice of your dress, pulling out a plump breast before rolling your now exposed nipple in-between his forefinger and thumb. 

Elijah watched intently as your voice grew in volume. A flurry of curses left your lips as your long awaited apex came crashing down, your legs trembling as your walls spasmed around Chloe's delicate fingers.   
Chloe got up and out from the table moments later, grabbing a spare napkin to dab at her lips. "That was quite enjoyable, wouldn't you say (y/n)?"

You could barely manage a groan of approval, still trapped in the haze of orgasmic bliss.   
Gavin chuckled, biting his lip at the sight before him. "Damn, babe." Was all he could think to say before Elijah chimed in.

"I have a proposition for you two, if you don't mind."


End file.
